Night in the Woods
At the end of everything, hold onto anything. — Official Tagline Night in the Woods is a 2D story-focused adventure/exploration game with many extracurricular activities to enjoy, characters to meet, and secrets to discover. Official Summary College dropout Mae Borowski returns home to the crumbling former mining town of Possum Springs. And there's something in the woods. Night in the Woods is an adventure game focused on exploration, story, and character, featuring dozens of characters to meet and lots to do across a lush, vibrant world. After a successful Kickstarter, it was made by Infinite Fall, a team-up of Alec Holowka, Scott Benson, and Bethany Hockenberry. About Run, jump and use astral projection to explore the many sides of the town of Possum Springs and the surrounding environs. Waste time around town with your crew of loser friends. Gain abilities that grant passage to new areas. Discover the secrets of a large cast of characters and the town itself. Experience a big crazy world and the remarkable events unfolding there. Play bass. Break some stuff. Night in the Woods takes place in a town full of colorful citizens and features a memorable central crew with their own relationships, problems, and motives. This isn't an empty world - it's packed full of people, places, and things just waiting to be found, along with lots of stuff to do, all of which are different when night falls and you venture out into the empty streets to unravel the mysteries of Possum Springs. Story All Mae wants to do is run around with her friends, break stuff and hang on to a life of aggressive aimlessness. She dropped out of college and returned home to her crumbling old mining town to do just that, but she's finding that nothing is the same anymore. The old town seems different. Her old friends have grown in their own directions. Mae herself is undergoing some sudden and unexplained changes, giving her mysterious abilities that grant her access to a side of town she never knew existed. The world is changing, things are ending, and the future is uncertain. Up behind the park at the edge of town, back in the trees by the old mine- there's something in the woods. And it could mean no future at all. Weird Autumn Edition On October 30, 2017, it was announced on the official twitter for Night in the Woodshttps://twitter.com/NightInTheWoods/status/925014219761815552 that the game would be getting an extended edition titled Night in the Woods: Weird Autumn Edition, named after the in-game song, Weird Autumn. It was released as an update patch for the game on December 13, with all future copies of the game already containing the content update. It contained various forms of new content, with new dialogues, new characters, new areas, and new mini-games, such as the inclusion of the bass in Mae’s bedroom to replay band songs as well as new ones. Old and previously cut content was also added, such as both supplement games being added in the extras menu and the visit to Germ’s house being readded. Media Day.png|Daytime Night.png|Nighttime SS.png|All main protagonists SS1.png|Mae crossing the bridge SS2.png|Behind the counter at Snack Falcon SS3.png 7JyWdoY.jpg|Game Poster|link=https://twitter.com/NightInTheWoods/status/819200147729108994 Kidnapping.gif|Mae witnessing the kidnapping during Harfest Bandmae.gif|Mae during band practice External links *Official site *Official soundtrack via Bandcamp. References Category:Night in the Woods Category:Games Category:Gameplay